


Life Must Go On

by Aer0warr1er



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer0warr1er/pseuds/Aer0warr1er
Summary: The meeting that will probably never happen but I know everyone has at least thought of, with a little twist of my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to actually post more than one chapter.

He appeared from nowhere. Just walked out of the forest up by the Vault. Her Vault. Said he remembered nothing. When he appeared at the gates, I was the first to see him. Ever since that night, I was always watching. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else being hurt. I asked who he was. He said his name was Karo. Said he had a feeling he should come here. Asked to be let in. I woke up a couple of the others. The ones who had been with me since the beginning. We talked for a bit while he stood there. We decided he wasn't a threat, so I opened the door. 

That was three years ago. Mere weeks after my world had been shattered before my eyes. Karo was good to us. He helped make our home a real city. And now, we're leaving everything I've ever known. Together. The memories are too hard. It took awhile, but I finally wouldn't feel guilty leaving. And the others can be as mad as they want. But I had to leave. Every day I stayed was one more day reminded of my failure to her. To the one good thing that ever happened to me in this cruel, disgusting world. When I lost her, I lost myself. The innocent girl who loved sunrises and wanted to experiment on everything was gone. So I had to leave. And, well, I think he understands that. Karo never asked why I had to leave. Why I chose him, not the others. I'm sure he knew why. He was the only person there who never knew her after all. We left in the night. I told the night watch that I was leaving, that I wasn't coming back. He was another one of the first few she had gathered. Deacon was the name he went by back then. He didn't ask questions. Of all of us, he was the best at reading people. I'm sure he'd seen this coming weeks ago. Bet that's why he was watchman so much that last week. He promised he wouldn't tell the others until the end of the week. Give us as much time as possible to get far enough away that they wouldn't find us if they came looking.

 **That**  was two years ago. Karo and I have come so far in such a short time. And we've become so close. So much so that some days, I all but forget about her. He's filled the void her death left in me. Slowly, bit by bit. We've been to the ends of the Earth and back. Fought gods that walk the earth as men. We've even surivived a new nuclear winter. Through it all we were together. I never imagined a world without him. I couldn't bare to. I guess I should've seen it coming though. Everyone else I've loved has died. I don't know why I thought he'd be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of background and such with my own version of Curie's story, if the Sole Survivor died.


	2. Death Comes

**February 24 2290**

We've come far in a year. We already met some of this "Legion." The old part of me is intrigued about why an army of this world should try so hard to be Rome. But the other part of me adds that just like Rome, this civilization will die out eventually. They all do. And if what I've been seeing is right, they'll be gone much faster than the people they wish to be.

But enough of that. Karo and I have decided a destination. In DC we met some of Lyons Brotherhood. They told of a squad that went missing on a journey back to the Mojave. They disappeared from the face of the Earth about five years ago. Someplace near what used to be northern Texas. The Knights said they had a recording from a day before the squad disappeared. We couldn't get them to let us hear it, but they did tell us some disturbing news.

The recording mentioned a man they were after, and this man had killed two of the squad already. But what was the most confusing was how those two had died. They'd apparently been cut in half. In full armor. Right through the T-60 like it was tin foil. When I heard this, I couldn't contain myself. We'd heard of Legate Lanius, a monster of a man with a blade strong enough to cut through something like that, but he'd been long dead by the time they left. I have to know how it happened.

**August 14 2290**

It took eight months to get here. We found the bodies a week later. Two Paladins, ripped apart, still in their armor.  Ripped, not cut. Too rough for a blade. These were fresh, and looked to be from the west.  Karo said it had to be the handiwork of a behemoth. But the bodies weren't crushed, just torn apart. And the only markings on the armor were indents shaped like a hand. 

We found more bodies during that week. Two more Paladins and three Scribes, two Knights as well. But the worst part was the last Scribe we found. His arm was gone, but he was alive. He saw our clothes, made to blend in to the wastes, and thought we were scavengers. Tried to shoot at us, but Karo quickly shot the gun from him.

Karo's become one of the best marksmen I've ever met. His rifle, a custom lever action, has claimed more lives than a deathclaw mother. He's shot bloodbugs from a mile away with it. He's almost as good as she was. Almost. 

The Scribe was scared. Really scared. Delirious too, from the blood loss. When I tried to get close enough to help him, he tried in vain to scramble away. Karo came up and held him steady while I wrapped the stump in bandages. I was whispering to the man to calm down, that it would be alright if only he would stop squirming so much. After I got it wrapped off and gave him a bit of Med-X, he could form coherent sentences. He told me he was grateful for what I'd done, but he was already dead. He'd seen the Reaper up close, and was marked to die. I asked him what he meant, but before he could respond an arrow was sticking out of his neck. 

Karo pulled me off the man and away, into cover. Right as we got behind a wall, we heard an explosion. I didn't need to look around the corner to know what that meant. Karo told me to look towards a hill about fifty meters away. I caught a glimpse of a dark coat leaving the hill, a quiver on the back and bow over the shoulder. That was the first time we saw the Reaper. And I swear it won't be the last. 


	3. Or Does It?

**August 21, 2290**

Karo's sleeping. I've been meaning to update this, but it's been one thing after another for the last week. Attempt after attempt on our lives. Then all of a sudden they stopped. Like this Reaper just disappeared. I almost lost Karo, and then the Reaper just stopped showing up.

It tried to shoot us, hit me in the shoulder. My arm was wrenched out of the socket, but we got away. It then tried those fancy arrows. Karo caught the thing mid-air and chucked it at a group of ghouls. Then it got creative. I guess it realized it couldn't kill us itself, so one day we woke up to the roar of a deathclaw outside the gas station we'd stayed in. The thing was trying to rip down the door. It was a mother,and by my head was it's egg. Thrown there from a window.

I told Karo not to waste bullets on the mother and put the egg by the door. Afterwards, we went to the other side of the room and shot down the barricade. The mother rushed in and gently scooped up her egg. She looked at us, confused. She held up a claw, as if in thanks, then left. 

Three days ago we killed an alpha nightstalker to scare of its pack. Two days ago it was a Mirelurk King and a few softshells over by a pool. Yesterday was the worst though.

A whole pack of cazadors. I didn't even know they came this far East. The things came at us from under a bridge we were crossing. We know we didn't disturb them. We've always been careful on bridges. Two full grown flew straight for Karo. Guess they sensed he was the biggest threat. I slashed apart everything any that came near me with my deathclaw gauntlet. It's the one gift I've kept that she gave me. I just couldn't leave it. But as I killed the last fletchling, I saw one of the adults stab Karo through the stomach. I threw a knife into its head, but the poison was already in him. 

I almost shut down. Actually, I guess I did in a way. Everything that came from the synth brain in me stopped. It couldn't handle the pain I felt as I saw him collapse, not even able to stand. The robot knew what to do though. That small part of me that so rarely gets seen took over. And I'm so glad it did. I had antivenom in him faster than I knew this body could move, and was sucking the venom out shortly after. Once that was taken care of, a few stims and phsycho had him moving again, the pain and weakness gone. He dropped as soon as it wore out.

And now I'm recording this. I should be keeping him alive, but in all my years as a scientist, I've never seen venom like a cazadors. I just hope I was quick enough. I can't stand to lose him. Not after everything else. I'll never come back from that again. 

**August 25 2290**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four days. Not a glimpse of this thing. Not one attempt on us. Karo's more or less recovered. The venom wasn't too bad after all. It hurts like all hell though. I know that people aren't meant to understand the mind of the insane, but why just stop. We were at our weakest. I was freaking out, Karo was dead weight. But nothing. It's like it just ceased existing.

In other news, we finally found survivors out here. Two women from farther west. Said there was nothing left for them back home. One had a bottle of whiskey in her hand that she offered to us. I declined. Never know who you can trust. She drank the whole thing in three swigs. Didn't even phase her. She had hair like fire. Brightest thing I've seen since leaving the Commonwealth.

She's a lot like Cait honestly. Half drunk at all times, itching for a fight. A whiskey in one hand, a shotgun in the other. The other woman didn't say much. Just kind of stood there, sweating. When I told her I was a doctor and could help if she needed anything, she just turned around and walked away. The first woman said she wasn't very trusting of strangers. Said she'd seen one too many families killed for being too trusting. I understood that and we left. 

I can't help but think about that second one though. She had a duster, darkened by soot and dirt, but still clearly in good condition. The hood was down but it seemed pretty big. Big enough to hide a face if need be. At her hip was a wicked looking sword, jagged and rusted, but razor sharp. Made to kill from one touch. Probably covered in poison too. On her back was a plain looking .308 rifle, but Karo knew better. He told me it was highly modified, probably accurate over hundred feet, maybe more. 

But the thing that stuck with me the most was the quiver of arrows. Too many to be the explosive ones we'd encountered, but the fletching was the same, the dark black of a crow. She didn't have a bow in sight, but she did have an odd piece of tech folded at her hip. Even in the 21st century they had folding bows, so that could be one. I don't want to justo to conclusions, but I'm gonna keep an eye out for those two. My gut says they're trouble, and the last time I ignored, I lost the one person I cared about in this hellhole of a world. 


End file.
